Bajo el Muérdago
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Navidad se acerca, Tamao va en busca de un regalo de navidad y acaba encontrando algo más.


Shaman King no me pertenece, hasta donde yo sé, es de Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

><p><strong>BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Sales a dar un paseo fuera de la pensión Fumbari, estás decidida a llegar hasta la vibrante ciudad de Tokio y no quedarte sólo en las afueras, como siempre. Dejas tus largos cabellos rosas caer por tu espalda y te pones un suéter del mismo color sobre tu vestido blanco. Caminas por las calles heladas y adornadas de rojo, blanco y verde, señal más clara de que la navidad se aproxima.

Cierras por un momento tus ojos y sientes que la magia decembrina te envuelve; te aseguras a ti misma que será un buen día, que esa ha sido una señal.

Tokio es una ciudad vibrante y, literalmente, brillante. Más aún en esta época, donde cada local es adornado por luces de colores. Te detienes de tanto en tanto a buscar en los escaparates algo lindo para ti, como autoregalo, y algo aún más especial para Yoh y Anna, tus caseros, quienes te aceptaron a pesar de tu dudosa procedencia, como si fueras de la familia.

Pasa el tiempo, te preocupas. Aún no has encontrado nada y ya queda menos de una semana para el veinticuatro. El tiempo apremia.

"Tal vez sea mejor hacerlo yo misma" te aseguras interiormente. "Así tendrá más valor".

Te sientas en una de las mesas que hay afuera de un bonito café francés y pides un cappuccino. La temperatura está descendiendo y tu cuerpo pide algo caliente. Traen tu taza, agradeces la amabilidad del mesero y le das un sorbo al café, sientes como el calor se expande por tu cuerpo adormecido. Levantas la vista soñadoramente (¡ese café está delicioso!) y lo ves a él, a Ren Tao. Tú corazón late desbocado, tratas de calmarlo sin éxito así que buscas dónde esconderte, no quieres ser demasiado obvia frente a él. Muy tarde, él está caminando en tu dirección.

—Hola —te dice desinteresadamente, sentándose en la silla frente a ti. Tú te quedas sin aliento, pero aun así te las arreglas para responderle el saludo. No quieres parecer grosera.

Él te pregunta qué estás tomando, le contestas que un cappuccino, entonces él llama al mesero y pide uno igual. Sientes que vas a estallar. ¿De verdad está sucediendo? ¿De verdad Ren Tao está sentado junto a ti y haciéndote plática? No te la crees ni tú. Ustedes no son amigos, de hecho, si Yoh no los hubiera presentado aquel día en el cumpleaños de Horo-Horo él ni siquiera sabría de tu existencia.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí, Tamao? —te pregunta con naturalidad, ¿cómo lo hace? Tú apenas y respiras correctamente.

—Compro un presente de navidad —tratas de sonar serena, fallas miserablemente.

Ren mira alrededor tuyo, como buscando algo; frunce el ceño en confusión.

—¿Y los regalos?

—Yo... no he encontrado nada especial todavía.

Él te sonríe con simpleza, como diciendo "ya los encontrarás", y las mariposas en tu estómago aumentan por dos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —pregunta, tú das un respingo entre sorprendida, emocionada y asustada. ¿En serio te lo está pidiendo?

—Está...

—¡Ren, hola! —una vocecilla chillona te interrumpe. Ren saluda de vuelta y tú reconoces a la dueña de la voz como Jeanne Maiden, una de las chicas más guapas de tu instituto.

La jovencita se sienta con ustedes y te saluda educadamente por tu nombre. No te sorprendes de que lo sepa (a pesar de que no tienes ni idea de cómo), mas sí te sientes decepcionada por la interrupción.

—Ren, ¡¿te gusta mi vestido?¡ —y da una vuelta sobre sí misma, en seguida se sienta en el lugar vacío que hay entre tú y él, y Tao frunce un poco el ceño ante la acción. Tú no sabes por qué.

—Te ves guapa, Jeanne —él contesta finalmente.

Los ojos de ella brillan con satisfacción y saca dos paquetes de su bolsa, perfectamente envueltos en papel metálico. Uno verde y otro azul. Le pregunta cuál le gusta más.

—El azul.

Ella hace un puchero y le asegura que sabía con antelación que él elegiría el azul. Se lo da y, al ver que Ren no lo va a abrir, se lo arrebata de vuelta y lo desenvuelve ella misma. Una exquisita bufanda amarilla es lo que contiene. Tú piensas que combina con sus ojos, ella se lo dice, él bufa en respuesta y murmura un "cursi".

Jeanne se levanta y envuelve la bufanda alrededor del cuello del chino, él se queja, pero se deja hacer. Tú te sientes fuera de lugar allí y hasta crees que tu corazón se ha roto un tanto; tal vez mucho, a quién le importa.

Te paras y dejas el dinero justo para cubrir el cappuccino que has dejado a medio terminar.

Siempre has sabido que Ren y Maiden han sido muy cercanos, afortunadamente para tu corazón, nunca lo habías visto, hasta ahora, claro. A pesar de todo ellos siempre han declarado que simplemente son amigos, pero después de haber visto aquella escena tú dudas de sus palabras con todo el dolor de tu corazón, por eso huyes lo más rápido que puedes.

En medio de tu escape te detienes, has visto algo que ha llamado tu atención: un hermoso vestido amarillo. Bajas la vista y te encuentras con el precio: demasiado caro para tu presupuesto. Te vas de allí, sintiéndote más rota aún.

Ren te observa desde lejos atentamente, claro que no te das cuenta. Estás muy concentrada en no mirar atrás, pensando que hoy no ha sido el día que esperabas.

**OoOoOoOo**

Llegas a la pensión Fumbari, saludas a Yoh que está echado en el porche y vas directamente a la cocina. Prepararás la cena a pesar de que hoy no es tu turno, harás lo que sea para dejar de pensar en Jeanne y Ren aunque sea un rato.

Minutos u horas después (no lo sabes, no te importa tampoco) entra Anna con un bonito paquete en las manos. Inmediatamente recuerdas a los dos tórtolos de hace rato y a la bufanda, y haces una mueca de disgusto involuntaria que la rubia la ignora deliberadamente.

—Es para ti —te dice, y coloca el paquete sobre la mesa. Tú parpadeas en confusión—. Lo acaban de traer —y se va.

Lavas tus manos, las secas en el delantal que traes puesto y ves con incredulidad la cajita. ¿Quién te lo puede haber enviado? Yoh y Anna no tendrían la necesidad de enviarlo y no tienes familia, sólo te mantienes con un fideicomiso que te dejaron tus padres mucho antes de morir.

Abres el paquete un poco insegura. No lo puedes creer ¡es el vestido! Sacas la prenda de la caja completamente emocionada y das vueltas con ella. Luego regresa la curiosidad por saber quién lo ha enviado. Encuentras una tarjeta al fondo de la caja. La lees.

"Espero que te guste;

nos vemos mañana en el baile que habrá en el parque

Ren Tao".

Abrazas la tarjeta contra tu pecho. Crees que llorarás de la felicidad.

Lo haces.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estás nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Estás usando el vestido amarillo (que te ha quedado perfecto) y unos leggins negros. Ryuu (un habitante de la pensión) se ha ofrecido a llevarte en su motocicleta. No sabes si aceptar, pero notas que se te ha hecho un poco tarde mientras te arreglabas y te decides.

Ya estás en el parque. Las luces de colores le dan a todo el lugar un aspecto mágico y la música suave que suena de fondo le dan más ambiente. Buscas con la mirada al verdadero dueño de tu vestido, lo ves recargado en un árbol. Te acercas a él lentamente, Jeanne Maiden se te adelanta. Se abrazan, ella lo besa en la mejilla y tú te quedas de piedra por un instante. Luego Lyserg Diethel llega a salvar tu noche.

El inglés toma de la mano a Jeanne y la besa suavemente en los labios, ves como Ren rueda los ojos antes de localizarte. Te sonríe. Y camina directo hacia a ti.

—Creí que no venías.

—No podía faltar —le dices, armándote de valor.

Ambos sonríen.

Alguien, al fondo, anuncia que el baile va a iniciar. Él te toma de la mano y te lleva al centro de la pista improvisada. La música comienza. Él atrapa tu cintura y tú envuelves tus brazos en su cuello. Sientes que no cabes en ti de la emoción.

Giran por la pista de baile, no tienes palabras para describir el momento. De un instante a otro dejan de bailar, de girar, él ha dejado de guiarte. Lo miras interrogativamente, él señala arriba.

Hay un muérdago.

Él te pide permiso silenciosamente, tú le regalas una sonrisa, luego se besan.

El baile se acaba, la nieve comienza. Él te da su chaqueta pero ninguno se mueve de allí. Todos están jugando con la nieve, la primera del año, pero él ha decidido quedarse allí, junto a ti, bajo el muérdago.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Pues, espero que les haya gustado y que no les moleste que esté en segunda persona (que me regañaron en Bleach por hacer uno así xD). Pues, por si no lo notaron (xD) es un universo alterno y fue inspirado por el video y la canción de Justin Bieber "Mistletoe" (D:). Aún no estamos en diciembre, pero igual ya se acerca navidad, por lo que no creo que esté fuera de lugar.<strong>

**Este oneshot forma parte de mi actualización masiva CUMPLEAÑOS (¡Sí, hoy 22 de noviembre es mi cumple 18! así que, por esta vez: ¿Me regalan un review con su opinión, aunque sea porque lo publiqué en mi cumpleaños en lugar de ponerme borracha con mis amigos?  
><strong>

**Y si hay un error o alguna cosa que no les guste, me avisan :3**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
